death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
Sans is a character from the popular indie video role-playing game, Undertale. He appeared in the 69th episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls and lost. He also appeared in various Cartoon Fight Club Episodes as well. Battles Death Battles * Sans VS Bill Cipher (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents * Ness (Earthbound) * The Judge (OFF) History Battle Info Background * Name: Sans. * Age: Unknown, likely older than Papyrus. * Occupation: sentry/comedian. * Lazy to a fault. *Cares a lot for his brother, Papyrus. * Experienced, unregistered prankster. * Left-handed. * Themes/associated tracks: ** MEGALOVANIA (official boss theme) ** Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (note: it doesn't) ** sans. (out-of-battle theme) ** It's Raining Somewhere Else (plays during his hangout with Frisk at the MTT resort) ** The Choice (plays during his evaluation of the player on any non-genocide playthrough) Abilities and Strengths * Telekinetically-manipulated bones. * While he only has 1 ATK in his stats, he dishes it out extremely quickly, seeing as his attacks completely ignore invincibility frames, which would mean that every frame that the player is being caught, tagged, or otherwise hit by his attacks, they suffer a point of damage every frame. This can add up very, very quickly, usually at 40 damage per second, which can drain 92-96 HP (the HP that Frisk has when they fight Sans) in literal seconds. * Blue bones. Can be bigger and faster than normal bones, but can be avoided if you stay still as they pass. * Capable of dodging any attack (so long as his guard isn't down). * (low level) Reality warping via defying game mechanics and spatial manipulation. * The only character in Undertale capable of dodging attacks, and does it well, to the point where it takes Chara is completely unable to land a hit without catching him off-guard first. * Spatial Manipulation (somehow created a self-sustaining trash tornado, can cut the screen to switch to an entirely different attack). * Can poison the player with Karmic Retribution. * Is able to manipulate souls. The one he has (same one as Papyrus) can shift the opponent's SOUL to Blue, allowing Sans to move the victim's SOUL (and also their physical body), usually flinging them around, or changing the gravity so that they're forced to the wall rather than to the ground. Attacks using this method bypass normal durability, as they target the SOUL itself. A drawback of using this ability a bit too much is that it tires him further. With it, he can do this. * His attacks target the SOUL directly. However, because SOULs are the culmination of one's being, he damages foes even on the physical level, not just the spiritual. * Meta-awareness on multiple levels; knowingly twisting game mechanics and educated regarding the "timeline anomaly" (the player). * Isn't above feigning a truce to get a shot at a backstab on Chara/Frisk. * Sans' teleportation ability is able to not only teleport himself, but other people as well as objects. KARMA * Drops all invincibility frames to zero. * Ignores conventional durability. * Poisons the opponent's soul with KR (KARMA). * Getting hit by any attack for even one frame will not only inflict the one damage but also increase KARMA by some amount (depending on the attack) * Whenever KARMA is above zero, it will eventually drain back down to zero in increments of one, with each drain decreasing the player's HP by one. * Getting hit by multiple attacks in a row will cause the increases in KARMA to stack up. KARMA cannot exceed 40 and also cannot cause the player's HP to fall below one. The more KARMA damage is built up, the faster it will drain itself and the player's HP with it. * Items that increase INV, the Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses, will grant small fractions of INV during the Sans battle, with both items together increasing INV from zero to one-third (allowing the player to obtain a single frame of INV every three frames, such that Sans's attacks can hit 'only' up to 23 times per second instead of 30). Uniquely, they will also reduce the rate at which KARMA drains. * This ability was able to give a fully-genocidal Frisk immense trouble in battle. * Despite common belief, it DOES NOT drain an enemy's HP based on how many sins they've committed or by how many people that they've killed. * http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Karmic_Retribution#KARMA Gaster Blaster * Beam-shooting sentries that can be summoned in different sizes and mass quantities. Game-Changing Jump-cut * Throws player off guard in mid-attack. * Switches between his attacks randomly 4th Wall of Hell * His bones root into the menu, forcing the player to make quick decisions * Works only in an RPG battle with menus Pre-Special Attack (Sans Dance) * Large path of bones. * Rapid jump-cuts. * Ring of Gaster Blasters (about 200 total) * Slamming of SOUL against a wall (only able to reduce Chara's HP to 1, however). Sparing Sans * If Frisk/Chara (who at that point in the Genocide Route, can exterminate huge groups of monsters, and had defeated Undyne the Undying) spares him in the fight, he fools the player with an undodgeable attack shown as a cage of bones that deals a massive amount of damage (ingame, it will always kill the player). * "get dunked on" * Once again, this is an ability that would only work this way in an RPG. Special Attack * Sans does absolutely nothing. * Locks the opponent in place so neither of them are able to do anything. He was prepared to use this to pressure the player into quitting and going another route. * Teleports Chara to the center if they draw too close to the "FIGHT" button. * Only able to enforce it while awake. * However, he can dodge if you attack him while he is sleeping (should be noted that Possessed Frisk attacked him while he was talking after he dodged). * This attack would most likely not work outside of the constraints of a turn-based RPG battle Feats * Always strikes first on a Genocide Run, even when Chara knows exactly what's going to happen. * ''Uncannily ''good at making observational inferences, the prime example being able to correctly guess the number of times he's killed Chara on a Genocide Run just by reading their expression. * Capable of space manipulation to some extent, transporting himself and other objects/people in-and-out of battle. * Defeated Flowey, numerous times (Flowey stated that he caused him more than his fair share of resets), so Sans should be able to have at least some experience fighting soulless beings. * One of the few Undertale characters aware of the "SAVE" function, though he can't use it himself. * Possesses meta-knowledge of Undertale's turn-based mechanics. * Similar to Undertale's other endgame bosses, he is capable of utilizing extremely difficult-to-evade bullet hell. * Can dodge Chara-possessed-Frisk's (who dodged cloud-to-ground lightning) assaults for upwards of twenty turns. * Capable of sensing Chara/Frisk's murderous intent on a Genocide Run, recognizing them as inhuman. * He, alongside Undyne the Undying, is one of the two genuine threats to Chara, with in-game narration implying their dread of him. * Even Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't want to anger Sans https://youtu.be/P5x_AtCK_EQ?t=2m23s Faults * Has only 1 HP and 1 DF, making him the frailest character in Undertale. He suffered at least 99999 damage during his defeat against Chara and most likely can't tank any other kind of attack. * Can't be bothered to fight, due to understanding the power of the SAVE file, and the futility of trying. That changes only when you methodically murder EVERY MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND. Not even the death of his brother can get him to muster more than a few contemptuous words. However, when he IS serious (fought Chara since he knew what would happen if he didn't stop them), he's more than a force to be reckoned with. * Karmic Retribution is only as effective as the target's LOVE and willingness to kill. * Despite being one of the strongest monsters in the underground, he suffers from realistic fatigue and shows signs of tiring out in the later stretches of his boss fight. * A slight tendency to overestimate his prowess, letting his guard down to mock Chara, immediately resulting in a fatal blow. * Puzzle Trap: Junior Jumble (though thinks crossword would've been a better idea) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Undertale Characters Category:Toby Fox Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Hax Users Category:Video Game Characters